


A Chuisle Mo Chroí

by Allyments, wolfpawn



Series: The Cricket and The Hawke [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut, The Cricket and the Hawke Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyments/pseuds/Allyments, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the The Cricket and The Hawke series. </p><p>Set in the 3 week period between Act I and Act II. </p><p>Loki is being forced to marry the horrible and false Cressida, but he loves Evy, his best friend of centuries. They are bonded through her Light Elf heritage, and after so long dancing around their feelings, they finally express their love for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Chuisle Mo Chroí is an Irish expression of love. It translates to "The Pulse of my Heart" implying you cannot live without the other person.

After Cressida had stormed off, Evy looked at Loki and raised and eyebrow. “That was…impressive, even for you. I half expected to you’d get sidetracked and propose to me in front of her for good measure.” She said as she looked at the others. “Alright, if I should go missing, or burst into flames, you know whom to ask about it…though it is a shame that we came all the way back here, just because of her. I’m sorry, and thank all of you.” 

They answered her with kind words and Evy and Loki decided to spend the rest of the day together with their friends. They played a few rounds of Kubb, ate in the Gardens and simply enjoyed not worrying about a thing. 

As the sun went down Loki and Evy wandered through the Halls and back towards her rooms. By now it had become their rooms. And it didn’t even seem to be a question if they’d go there anymore. 

On their way back, one of the royal maids, Lynna, walked past them and winked at them in a rather obvious fashion, wish brought a smirk to Evy’s face. When she saw the same smirk on Loki’s face she raised an eyebrow. “ Why are you grinning like that? She winked at me, not at you.” 

*

“Why in the realms would she…wait, you and she…” Loki pointed back to the maid. The smug smile on the elf’s face confirmed his suspicions. “Well that is a pleasant image, please feel free to disclose anything you wish of that encounter with me.” He grinned, earning him an elbow in the ribs. He grabbed Evangelyne’s wrists and pulled them over her head. “Just as long as you do not repeat such things now that you have me, for if there is one thing I know you have noticed my beautiful autumn, it is that I am not one who cares to share, least of all something as precious as you.” He then pressed his lips to hers, relishing in them once more. 

At that present moment in time, Loki was relieved to have four thousand years to cherish Evy and savour in her kisses, but he also felt it would not be enough, it would never be enough. He needed her again, he needed to be in her, to express his desire and passion for her; as though he needed to worship at the alter that was her. It did not matter that they were at risk of being seen in the smaller hallway, one that was patrolled by guards and used by staff, as he lifted the skirt of her dress, the memory of the falls came back to him, the desire he had felt and the yearning for her body all surged through him again. The time it took them to return to the palace and the confrontation with Cressida had done nothing to quench his thirst, on the contrary, it had deepened it; and so he hitched up the skirt once more and his hand began to wander up her leg. 

*

Evy laughed when he asked her to tell her secrets, while also trying to scold him a little bit for his words. She loved his little possessive streak. It was always just the right measure, making her feel wanted but never caged. She knew that he trusted her and would never try to force his will upon her, but he would playfully take control over her and there was nothing that got her more excited than when he did. 

“ Are you sure you don’t want to share me? We can always invite her to join us. Maybe we could make you watch for a while?” she whispered in his ear and leaned her head back against the wall to see the look on his face. 

The elf reached up behind his head and let her fingers run through his hair, let her fingers softly scratch his skin, knowing how much he enjoyed it. She bit her lower lip and tried her best to silence herself when she realised that he wasn’t about to let her go. Trembling under his touch, she moved against him, lifting her body away from the wall just enough so that he could pull her skirt up as much as he desired to. 

“ We’re going to get caught.” she whispered in an already breathy voice. It wasn’t an objection, just a reminder in case he had been too enthralled by this idea to realise the possible danger they were in. 

*

“We are not, are we not hidden?” Loki grinned against her lips, moaning slightly as her grip on his scalp sent a surge of electricity through his being. “Norn’s you drive me crazy!” He rubbed his groin against her unconsciously, feeling the heat of her core so close. 

To his relief, one of Evangelyne’s hands made their way to the front of his pants, untying them and allowing it to open slightly. He shimmied the pants down enough to free himself from its confines, as soon as he felt the fabric moved down to his mid thigh, he felt Evy’s hand on him, stroking the shaft of his cock with slow tentative movements, rubbing her thumb over the slit every time she came to the head. Loki leant his head back and was about to leave out a groan of undiluted pleasure, when he felt Evy lean her back against the wall and use her other hand to cover his mouth. 

The position was slightly precarious, but Loki used what little cognitive thought he had to ensure Evy was safe in his arms as she began to position him to her. Angered that her underwear were in the way, Loki shifted her weight onto one arm and used the other hand to tear them away. Grinning that he had torn two pairs of Evy’s underwear from her torso in one day, he pressed forward again, readying himself to push in. with an apprehensive look, and waited for Evangelyne to give him permission to press forward. 

*

If this hadn’t been true love, she’d have to smack him. He really was the kind of lover who would ruin your clothes without a care in the world, but wait for permission to fuck you senseless. She did not deserve this kind of double torture in her life.   
“You will pay for that.” she smirked, though her eyes conveyed that her revenge would probably be pleasant for him, in the end. “And hush.” She chuckled and leaned farther back, raising her lower body from the wall, pushing him inside of her. She quivered as he pressed into her, concentrating on not making a noise. 

Loki took a few seconds, panting under his breath, to keep himself from giving them away. “Loki, if you don’t start moving, I will cut you.” She whispered and rolled her hips. A slight moan escaped him as she did, and he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. 

They were too hungry for one another, again, and she was afraid they wouldn’t last long, but then she heard voices. Those of Thor and Odin nonetheless, and they sounded close. There was absolutely no way they would be able to explain this to his father. 

*

Loki cursed his father and brother to the deepest darkest corner of the farthest realms for their timing, but he would not be forced to pull away from Evangelyne for a second time in as many hours, he was too desperate for her. Instead, he carefully brought them into an alcove behind the pillars that lined the great hallway, and used the cornering of a tapestry and the shadows of one of the giant statues to shield them further. “You were so vocal in our previous couplings” He whispered smugly into her ear, gently nipping it with his teeth. “Now let us see if you can remain silent throughout them too.” If he knew Evangelyne any bit, he knew her competitive streak would make her wish to rise to the challenge, however inappropriate it would be, so he decided to up the ante. 

Pressing her back against the cold gold and marble wall, he leant in close to her ear as though to whisper in it as he leant in against her and pushed the head of his cock into her once more. As she gasped quietly at the intrusion, he gently nipped on the point of her ear. In the corner of his eye, he noticed her eyes widen and he smirked as she clasped her hand to her mouth to prevent herself from making any noise. He had noticed from placing hair behind her ear previously that the point of her ear was highly sensitive, though he had not expected her reaction to be so visceral, it was intoxicating to watch her visibly react to his touch. Her walls tightened around him for a moment in reaction also, he would have to remember that particular area for future use. 

As Thor and Odin’s voices passed, Loki kept his movements slow and steady, pumping himself in and out of Evy’s tight body, relishing in the sensation of her around him. It was exquisite, and he would die happy if he were to be informed that he would never be permitted to perform such an act again if this was his last time to do so, but the future, he knew, would hold many more such opportunities, and that was even more enticing. When the voices disappeared, his actions mirrored his own elation at the thought of having Evangelyne whenever the mood took them, and his hips began to thrust faster, his movements becoming harder and deeper as he sought to bring his beautiful Evy to her peak, and hopefully him to his own with her. 

He loved the idea of her being angered by his lack of respect towards her underwear, and knew that no matter what, whatever ‘punishment’ she would decide on, he would be anything but sorry when she was through.


	2. Chapter 2

If he hadn’t been so preoccupied, Evy was sure that he would have simply used his seidr to teleport them away, but if he had tried now, who knows how they would have arrived on the other side. 

When he nibbled her ear she pressed her fingernails into his shoulders, but she could hardly contain a moan when he teased the point of them. Oh, he would use this knowledge against her in the future, she was sure of that, and she couldn’t wait for him to do so. 

“You’re going…to be…The death of me...” She whispered in between gasps, trying her very best to be as quiet as possible, but he didn’t make it easy for her, and the possibility of being discovered made the whole affair even more exciting. 

She moved with him as much as her position allowed and took a fist full of his hair, pulling him into a kiss. His lips muffled her moans, but let him hear them. She wanted him to know how much she enjoyed feeling him, tasting him, moving with him. 

When his thrusts sped up, she let go of his hair, releasing him from their kiss and putting her hand over her mouth once more. If anyone was to walk past them now they were surely going to be discovered. With every one of his movements she came closer to her release, and when he leaned in to nibble at the tip of her ear, it pushed her over the edge and she came undone. 

Feeling like she was about to fall, she used both hands to hold onto him, digging her fingers into the fabric of his tunic and moaning his name, unable to contain it. Her body, shaking under his touch and her core clenching around him, she felt his movement become more erratic and knew that he was close as well. 

*

Evangelyne taking a fistful of his hair and tugging on it caused Loki’s hips to jut forward more and pump into her harder, feeling her body clench around him told him she was close, and when he decided to utilise his new information with regards her sensitive ears, he nipped them again and was rewarded with her moaning his name as she came undone. Thrusting his hips forward and into Evy as deep as he could reach, trying to prolong her pleasure. When he felt her shaking, he finally felt as though he could focus on his own pleasure. With Evy’s legs around his hips, pulling at him to continue, he hastened his pace, his own orgasm close. 

“Norn’s.” He gasped as Evy tugged on his hair again and pulled back, revealing a lot of his throat to her. “I’m gonna…” He did not finish the sentence as he hissed his release into Evangelyne’s already sated body. Forcing himself to remain quiet, he leant his forehead in against hers. It took a few minutes before his breathing went back to normal, but eventually it did. “You will be the death of me, you are aware?” he grinned wickedly. “How am I supposed to get anything done in the day if all I can think about is you and how delectable you are my dear.” 

*

“Who says that you need to get anything done?” She asked and kissed the tip of his nose. “Besides, you have done plenty right now. Is that not enough? A happy woman makes for a happy life.” She waited until he let her back down and gave him another kiss. 

“And you really need to stop ripping my underwear. It actually hurts when you do that, you know?” Playfully she slapped his chest to underline her point. “Hmm but I guess I can’t stay cross at you for long these days. I should make you sleep in your bed for your impertinence.” Winking at him to make sure he knew that it was meant as a hollow thread and walked with him out of the alcove.

“That was close, you know? I wonder what your father would have said if he had discovered us…” 

*

Loki chuckled. “That would have been interesting. There would have been a lot of questions asked, though it would also have dealt with the issue of telling him. Thor on the other hand would probably make comments of me ruining you.” Evangelyne’s eyebrow rose immediately. “Yes, I know he knows you are not a blushing maiden, but you are also his friend and he is protective of you for such.” Loki reminded her. “With regards the underwear, I would like to suggest something.” Evy looked at him expectantly, causing Loki to lean forward to whisper in her ear. “Cease wearing them in my presence.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively at that comment. 

He ensured that they were both presentable before they came out from their hiding place, Loki coming out first and checking both directions before giving the okay for Evangelyne to join him. When they got to the private quarters, he pulled her in for a passionate kiss again, grinning against her lips as she clung to him once more. “We had best get ready for our evening. I think it is safe to say that if we are to be in anyway presentable for it, we are required to be parted for to prepare.” He smiled kissing her again, hating that he had to be away from here, even for such a short period of time. 

*

Evy laughed. “He wouldn’t be wrong, you ARE ruining me. And my clothes, and my morals. Everything really. I was a sweet, innocent and impressionable girl when I met you. Now see what has become of me under your influence: Having sex in a corridor.” She said the last part quietly for proprieties sake. 

“I am always in your presence, love, and I will not support your bad habits.” She had actually thought about this as a sort of solution anyway, but she wouldn’t make it this easy for him. There would come a perfect time and place to reveal this to him. When they were back in their quarters she smiled into the kiss. Every time he touched her, her heart began to sing, every kiss made knees weak and overall she felt as happy as never before in her life. “Then move in here. I have enough room for your clothes, everything else you can get from your rooms when you need them. Eventually we will probably live in your quarters, but for now, why not store the season appropriate things here?”   
They had always somewhat lived together, they’d walked freely between their rooms and both had keys for the others. But lately his rooms felt...different. Cressida had a sort of claim to them even if she wasn’t allowed in. It would be the rooms they would share if…they simply had her touch on them and Evy didn’t want to be too close if she could help it. 

*

Loki was somewhat startled by Evangelyne’s suggestion; not by the suggestion itself, but because of the meaning behind it. He wanted to be with her in every aspect, and the idea alone of falling asleep next to her every night and waking to her in his arms made him almost giddy with excitement. In all honesty, he wanted nothing more; the idea of her being away from him caused a sick feeling in his stomach. 

“I want nothing more, but I should warn you, I will probably take over the place.” He grinned, leaning down to kiss her again. “And I apparently snore, though you know such as it is you that informed me to begin with. If you can endure that, then I would more here this instant.” 

What he did not tell Evangelyne was that to him, his rooms were no longer a sanctuary from the world. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before Cressida would be expected to be permitted in them, and that terrified him. There was little doubt she would go through his possessions and try and alter it and that stirred an anger in him. 

As he held onto her, Loki noticed an odd sensation flowing through his being, he felt content and completely at ease, and was all too aware of where their bodies were touching one another. Were ever to change, he felt he would never be the same, making him all the more elated by her suggestion for him to make himself more at home in her quarters. “So whose books shall occupy that bookcase, because let us admit it, I have better books.” He grinned. 

*

“Don’t act so innocent. For years you have tried to move in here. I always have your things lying around until you graciously take them back when you suddenly need them. I think I had one of your shoes for 50 years.” She grinned and returned every of his kisses. “And miraculously, you have stopped snoring, but you have started a new very annoying habit. You are sleeping on top of me as if I was about to run away as soon as you drift off to sleep.” She tried to sound dramatic which showed that she didn’t find his ‘new habit’ it annoying at all and just wanted to complain to tease him. “But I guess I will survive it.” She made a theatrical gesture to emphasize her sacrifice and took a few steps away in case he wanted to tickle her in response. 

But when she did so, she saw something else in his eyes. Underneath the joy of playing games with her, she could see a hint of something else. It was the way a cat looked at a mouse that was dancing in front of it. If it hadn’t been him, if she hadn’t known him so well, it would have made her uncomfortable. But since her trust in him was endless, it was actually something she enjoyed. Knowing that he had some instincts to hunt after her if she should dash only gave her wonderful ideas for later.   
With a smile she walked back into his arms, and enjoyed the natural feeling of it. The way he held her, the way she perfectly fit against him in every manner. Loki had always appeared calm from the outside, but now she could feel that his inner turmoil had all but vanished. Yes, he was worried because of Cressida for sure, but it was still different. “You only have more books than I have, because you fail to return them to the library. If we brought of all them back, you would probably own eleven books which is the amount of books I have given to you as presents over the years.” 

*

Loki watched Evangelyne move in front of him, adoring her more and more as he had done for the centuries previous with every little jestful comment and smile that she gave him as she spoke. But at the same time, there was something different in how he was watching her now, and he could not comprehend the reason for such, all he knew was he wanted her again, and felt as though he would never cease wanting her. 

“I do need to have those books sent back to the library.” He acknowledged. “And you are incorrect by the way.” He argued, placing his arm around her to keep her close to him. “I do not have eleven books, I have seventeen.” She snorted a laugh. “You are not the only one to get me books as gifts.” He stuck out his tongue and she gave another laugh at his childish antics. 

Looking down at her, he frowned to himself at the manner in which he was thinking. He yearned for her again, stronger than before, though he had just taken her, with a sense of urgency he had never quite experienced before. Norn’s, he had risked them being caught by his father, no less. But as he looked at her, he felt as though he needed to do it again. Swallowing hard, he tried to suppress the feeling; the last thing he wanted was to have her terrified of him, for her to run away thinking him some depraved insatiable pest. 

*

“I might not be the only one to gift you books, but I gift you the good books.” She grinned and knew he would agree even if it wasn’t true. Though so far he had liked all the books she had given him. After a while it was easy to know what kind of books and stories he would enjoy. 

Of course she could tell what was going on with him; the way he looked at her, the way he held her. It made her feel proud that she could wake such desire in him. Over the years she had known about his lovers, had even set him up with one or two. None had ever stayed for long and he had always found something to complain about. Apparently the only thing he could complain about her was her pesky habit of wearing clothes.

When he swallowed hard she couldn’t help herself but smirk. “My-my, do I need to feel bad for not satisfying you enough, my dear Prince?” She asked in a slightly deeper and seductive tone before leaning in to kiss his neck and biting the same spot a moment later. 

They were already late for dinner because of their detour, but it was too much fun to rile him up. “Too bad, that we are already late for the dinner. Otherwise I might have had some ideas.” She purred and ran her hand up his thigh. 

*

Loki snarled. Her actions were utterly uncalled for, and the hand sliding up her thigh caused his pants to become even tighter. He knew they were late, and he knew that he would be expected to keep the insufferable Cressida company for the evening, that sickened him, he was repulsed by her, in every manner. But even the thought of the straw colour haired harlot could not deter him from wanting more of his beautiful Evy, cupping her face in his hands, he began to kiss her again. 

He was about to hoist her into his arms again when there was a heavy pounding of a fist against the door. “Yes.” He barked out angrily, despising the intruder of their personal moment. 

“Your Highness, his Majesty has asked for you to cease delaying and to get to the dining hall.” His father’s hand servant explained through the door. “You were expected there over ten minutes ago.” 

Loki snarled as he was forced to release Evangelyne and walk towards the door, opening it only enough for the servant to see just him and not Evy. “And to say you are here so swiftly means he waited until I was a mere moment late before he sent you, did he not?” he asked expectantly, knowing the answer before the other man stated it. 

“He did not wait even that.” the servant responded. 

“There is a surprise.” Loki’s tone heavy with sarcasm. “Well then, I best make an appearance then, shouldn’t I?” he put on a smile that was more of a grimace and walked out of the room towards the dining room, Evy in tow. The servant did not even bat an eyelid at the young woman, all too used to her being in the presence of the Prince.


End file.
